


Keep up

by TestingMyPatience



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestingMyPatience/pseuds/TestingMyPatience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron go out running together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but enjoy.

“You’re going for a run?” Robert asked as he watched Aaron get out of bed, instantly feeling the warmth of his body leave him.

Aaron smirked. “Yes Robert, that’s what I said.”

“But it’s your day off.”

“And?” Aaron replied as he started getting dressed. “What do you expect me to do? Stay in bed all day?”

“Yes." He smiled. "That’s exactly what I expect you to do.”

“Well we can’t all be lazy like you.”

Although Robert’s offer was very tempting, Aaron loved running. Running allowed him to clear his thoughts; gave him a sense of exhilaration. He sometimes found that running was hard but his life was so much easier because of it.

“I’m not lazy” Robert protested. “I’ll have you know that I’m a very active person. I do a lot of exercise.”

Aaron looked at him and laughed. “Rob. The only exercise I’ve ever seen you do is when you’re walking to the fridge to get yourself a beer.”

“That’s not true.” Robert said as he folded his arms.

“Oh go on then, please do tell. What exercise?" Aaron smiled.

Robert looked at him and froze for a moment trying to think of an answer. “I...er…running.”

“Little liar” Aaron started laughing. “You’ve never run a day in your life.”

Robert frowned a little. “I have… Alright maybe not recently, but there was a time when I went jogging every day.”

Aaron burst out laughing. “Even if that is true that was years ago.”

Robert just stared at him. “What you think I couldn’t keep up?”

Aaron stopped laughing and looked at him. “No I don’t think you could. Well not with me anyway.” He said smugly.

“Oh really?” Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Really.” Aaron said still looking at him, not breaking eye contact.

“I could keep up with you any day.”

Aaron laughed again. “Prove it. Come out with me now.”

“Fine.” Robert huffed getting out of bed, he wasn’t going to turn down Aaron’s challenge even if Aaron was right. He hadn’t run a day in his life.

\-------------------------------

“Aaron wait, I need a minute.” Robert panted out of breath as he held himself up on a nearby tree.

Aaron stopped running and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Really Rob? I can still see the house from here.”

Robert turned around to see his and Aaron’s house in the distance and cursed under his breath.

Aaron laughed. They’d only be running for about five minutes and already Robert was tired. “You can go back if you want, I don’t mind.”

Robert let go of the tree and stood up straight. “No, I said I’d go running with you and I will.”

They started running again. Well no so much running but jogging. Aaron occasionally checking to see whether Robert was okay.

“Keep up” Aaron shouted to Robert who was lagging behind.

“I’m just enjoying the view baby.” He joked as he watched Aaron run in front of him. Even though he was using it as an excuse to slow down a little. It wasn’t a lie, Aaron did look very good running.

“Like what you see?” Aaron laughed.

“Yes.” Was all Robert could manage. His body and his mind were far too exhausted to come up with something amusing to say back.

“Well if you can keep up with me, maybe we can take a shower together when we get home.”

That was the motivation Robert needed to increase his pace and even overtake Aaron a little bit. Aaron just laughed as they kept on running. He was a little surprised at Robert’s determined attitude to keep up with him.

“There’s a bench.” Robert panted after they’d been running for few more minutes. “Can I rest for just a minute?” He looked to Aaron.

Aaron slowed his running down, he was starting to feel sorry for Robert who was clearly struggling. “Rest for as long as you want, we can go back if you like.”

Robert approached the bench, taking a big gulp of his water as he sat down. “No, I’m fine.” He lied. His breathing was rapid, he was red in the face and dripping with sweat. “I’m on top of the world right now.”

“Rob you look like you’re on the verge of death.” He chucked slightly.

“Thanks.” Robert simply replied shaking his head.

“Look you’ve proved your point. Why don’t we just head home?”

Robert didn’t say anything for a few moments as he took a few deep breaths and stood up. “No I’m ready to carry on. Unless you don’t think you can keep up with me” He smirked.

Aaron laughed. “Come here.” He said as he took Roberts hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching. It wasn’t that he didn’t want people to see him holding Robert’s hand, it was just that they both weren’t big on public displays of affection.

Robert looked down to where their hands were joined and smiled.

“I’m gonna show you how to get a steady rhythm when you run, so you don’t collapse. He laughed. “Okay start jogging with me.” They started jogging at a steady pace still holding hands. God if anyone they knew saw them now they’d never hear the end of it. “Okay now don’t breathe using your chest.”

Aaron looked at him after a few moments. “Rob I didn’t mean don’t breathe at all. He laughed as Robert let out a long breath he’s been holding in. “Idiot.”

Robert began panting again as he looked at Aaron and frowned. “What did you mean then?”

“Inhale and exhale so that it extends down to your stomach. You take in more oxygen that way.”

They ran for a few minutes and then they eventually let go of each other’s hands, finding a steady rhythm as they moved.

“You doing okay?” Aaron asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Robert who didn’t seem to be struggling as much.

Robert nodded and then his lips turned into a mischievous smirk. “Chase me.” He said.

Aaron stopped. “What?”

Robert stopped jogging and stood facing Aaron. “Chase me.”

Aaron laughed. “No.”

Robert walked closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Why not?” He smiled.

“Because it’s silly. And… I’ll catch you.” He laughed

Robert was just inches away from Aaron’s face. “Give me a head start.” He breathed against Aaron’s lips.

Aaron leaned forward to close the gap but Robert stepped back just in time and smiled. “You better run fast, because when I catch you I’m not letting you go.” He smirked at Robert.

Robert laughed and started running. Aaron watched him until he could just about see him in the distance and then started to chase after him.

It wasn’t long before Aaron had caught up to him which wasn’t surprising as he run nearly every day; mile after mile, up hills, in wind and rain, when he could have been cosy in bed, or relaxing with a drink in the pub, he was running. And now he was running to catch Robert. But it wasn’t just Robert he was chasing. He was chasing after everything that came with him. The love and the happiness he felt when he was with him.

“I’m catching up” Aaron shouted.

Robert said nothing just kept running as fast as he could even though he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Aaron pulled him back. As he turned, they tripped over each other’s feet and Aaron fell forward, causing Robert to fall on the hard floor on his back as Aaron fell on top of him.

Robert’s breath was rapid as he stared up at Aaron on top of him. They both burst out laughing. “Told you I’d catch ya.” He smirked as he pressed their lips together. The kiss didn’t last long though as Robert still hadn’t caught his breath back.

“I feel like I’m going to die.” He half smiled. “You were right. I’ve never run a day in my life.”

Aaron looked at him and laughed “I know, I just wanted to see if you’d actually come with me. You didn’t do too bad though.”

They stared at each other for a moment until Robert spoke. “Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re sort of crushing me.”

“Sorry.” Aaron quickly got himself up and gave his hand to Robert to help him get up.

Robert took his hand and groaned in pain as Aaron pulled him up and into a hug. “Are you alright?” He asked rubbing his back.

“No” He moaned in pain. “Aaron don’t let me go.”

“Never”

“No really. If you let me go I’m gonna fall flat on my face.” He forced out a small laugh.

Aaron just shook his head. “Come on let’s get you home.” He said spinning Robert around slightly so that he could wrap an arm around his waist which allowed Robert to wrap his arm around Aaron’s neck.

It took them several hours to get home. Robert had to stop every few minutes to rest and Aaron practically had to carry him home, he didn’t mind though. Yes Aaron loved running but he loved Robert more.

 


End file.
